A Certain Magical Pokemon Index
by Yue Yun
Summary: Kamijou Touma, from A Certain Hometown, wants to be a Pokemon Master. There's only one problem... Kamijou can't catch any Pokemon! To win Pokemon Battles, he'll have to battle them himself and make alliances with cute girls who think they're Pokemon. With misfortune, a PokeStrategist and the Imagine Breaker, Kamijou dreams of becoming a Level Zero Pokemon Master!
1. The Level Zero Pokemon Trainer!

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own A Certain Magical Index, A Certain Scientific Railgun, or Pokemon. Please do not sue me._

 **[ A Certain Magical Pokemon Index ]**

 **Chapter I — The Level Zero Pokemon Trainer!**

 **[ NEW GAME ]** (SELECT)

 **[ CONTINUE ]**

 **[ OPTIONS ]**

* * *

 **[KAMIJOU** _used PUNCH!_ **]**

In the middle of the Viridian Forest, a lone Weedle stood triumphant.

"Weedle! Weedle!" it said, basking in its glorious victory.

A few meters away, rolling on the grass, was Kamijou Touma clutching his hand screaming in pain. The spiky-haired boy had thrown a punch with all of his might and yet it was all for naught.

 **[** _It wasn't very effective…_ **]**

The Viridian Forest was a maze of trees and undergrowth. A sprawling forest that surrounded Viridian City, it was not uncommon for people to get lost inside. But, the person currently battling the Weedle was not lost. In fact, he sought out this battle against the infamous BUG-type Pokemon who inhabited the forests.

It was here that Kamijou decided to train, grinding his fists against the native Pokemon.

It was here that Kamijou ignored Professor Tsukuyomi's warning, "Be careful! There's wild Pokemon in the tall grass!"

It was here that Kamijou began his Pokemon Journey to become a Pokemon Master.

"It hurts! _It hurts_! Ow ow _owww!_ "

 **[KAMIJOU** _hurt himself in the confusion!_ **]**

And it was here that Kamijou Touma was failing miserably against one of the weakest Pokemon in the Viridian Forest.

Because in this world, even though most kids get their first Starter Pokemon when they turn ten, Kamijou Touma has no Pokemon of his own.

Kamijou Touma is a Level Zero Pokemon Trainer — a Pokemon Trainer without Pokemon.

"Weedles are BUG-type Pokemon.," said Index lazily, providing Kamijou with information he couldn't possibly take advantage of. She was eager to return home after Kamijou's training session. _Cooking with Growlithe_ was on. "If you had any Pokemon, you should use a FIRE-type to burn them to a crisp or a ROCK-type to crush them. You don't even have a Pidgey, the weakest FLYING-type, to counter a Weedle that was born yesterday."

Index was a PokeStrategist, the first and only of her kind. A living Pokemon Index — a Pokindex, not Pokedex — that could not only store information but recommend strategies and course of actions. A regular Pokedex could store information on only 150 Pokemon. Index knew not only about the entire Generation of Pokemon, but possessed thousands upon thousands of other text, tomes, and manuscripts to supplement that extensive knowledge.

Seated on a nearby rock, Index was already pretty bored from watching Kamijou fail in countless battles against trash-level Pokemon. He had been at it for days. Ever since Kamijou found her in the dumpster of the local PokeMart, she had been tagging along for the food, courtesy of Kamijou's wallet. In exchange, she used her extensive knowledge as a Forbidden Library of Pokemon Dark Lore, History, and Magicks to aid him in battle. Her technical and strategic knowledge was an invaluable resource so Kamijou should be grateful that he was getting it on the cheap, or so Index says.

That was the plan, anyway.

"Does it have any weakne—? _UGH_!"

Before Kamijou could finish the question, pain erupted first through his stomach, hitting his neck, and out his mouth. He could feel the tangy acid burning his throat, his tongue, and lips as it left his system.

Kamijou threw up all over the forest floor.

"Are you okay?" asked Index, who was only half-worried. Her eyes began scanning the situation but it was obvious what was wrong. "Touuuma… you should avoid moving." The way Index said Kamijou's given name felt like a mother scolding a child for getting tenth place in a spelling bee with only nine competitors.

"It h-hurts…" said Kamijou as his breakfast spilled out. "I think… I think I'm poisoned! _Blargh_!"

Another round of vomit plopped onto the forest floor.

 **[KAMIJOU** _was poisoned!_ **]**

"That ability of yours is a curse," said Index, who analyzed her food-sponsor closely. "You dissolve your own luck, so your rate of poison affliction is higher than average."

"T-this is bad," commented Kamijou, not needing a PokeStrategist to tell him that before he began around round of vomiting.

"You'll live, for a few more turns anyways," said Index as she returned to eating some convenience store rice balls. They were the cheap kind that came in a container made in the shape of Zubats. They were only 80 PokeYen each so Index made sure to bite Kamijou's head until he bought her lots and lots. "Try not to move," she said while munching on a tuna-wasabi flavored rice ball. "Every step you take drains a bit of your health."

Kamijou tried to stand up.

That was a mistake, as another spike of pain tore through his gut.

 **[KAMIJOU** _is hurt by the poison!_ **]**

Kamijou's stomach continued to empty itself. He also clutched his right hand in pain. He was also rolling around on the forest floor, greased with his vomit.

"It— It hurts!"

"Well _duh_ ," said Index like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Sometimes she felt Kamijou was really dense. No wonder he performed so poorly in his classes. "You tried to punch it right on its pointed little horn on its head." Index lowered her own head, pointing towards her forehead where an imaginary horn would be. "Even an idiot could figure out that was a dumb idea. You poisoned yourself, idiot."

The Weedle itself had a determined look on its face.

It lowered its head, priming the toxic barb.

"Weedle!" cried the fearsome beast.

The wild Weedle channeled its toxic energies towards a singular focal point, its horned head.

Then, with all its might, it fired!

The toxic barb shot out from Weedle's head, hitting Kamijou square in the stomach. Kamijou was knocked back several meters, feeling like he got hit by a Pidgeotto Whirlwind.

 **[Wild WEEDLE** _used poison sting!_ **]**

"A-a little help, please?" asked a winded Kamijou. He clamoured to his feet, with great difficulty. He spat out a bit of vomit.

"Are you okay?" asked Index, slightly concerned. Kamijou had a strong constitution and could take a lot of damage so she wasn't too worried, but she needed him to be well enough to buy dinner from the PokeMart.

"I don't feel too— _blargh_!"

 **[KAMIJOU** _is hurt by the poison!_ **]**

"Weedles are often found in the forests and grass—"

"I meant something about the poison! _Blargh_!"

 **[KAMIJOU** _is hurt by the poison!_ **]**

"Poison is best cured with an—"

"Quit lecturing and get me an Antido— _blargh_!"

 **[KAMIJOU** _is hurt by the poison!_ **]**

Index nodded with a look of determination on her face. She had been given an order so she couldn't refuse. There was no doubt in her mind that if she did a good job, Kamijou would definitely buy her a nice boxed lunch set from the PokeMart. With those thoughts in mind, Index searched the contents of Kamijou's bag nestled next to her. She opened the potions pouch. There, tucked towards the bottom, was something useful. It was yellow with a white cap.

"Here!" shouted Index as she threw it to him.

The Antidote landed on Kamijou's head with pinpoint accuracy, causing more spasms of vomiting.

Out of the corner of his dazed vision, Kamijou saw the offending bottle that assaulted him. Grabbing it, he read the side label. Antidote! In a swift move, Kamijou twisted off the white cap. He took a whiff of the mixture. It smelled funny, but there was no time to think!

"Bottoms up," he muttered before chugging it.

 **[KAMIJOU** _used_ **ANTIDOTE** _!_ **]**

"It tastes like sewer water!" Kamijou spat.

"I'm surprised you know specifically what sewer water tastes like," Index commented.

Despite its awful taste, Kamijou continued chugging.

The more he drank, the clearer the taste became. It tasted like a blend of a coconut-fruit-cocktail that had been left out in the sun too long because someone's adorable little cousin forgot to bring in that night's dessert and she made him eat it because ' _Teehee! I put a lot of work into this you know!?_ ' and so that someone didn't want to be called a bad guy by his parents and so he ate it but then promptly spent the next week of his family vacation at Cinnabar Island, filled with beach loads of cute girls in swimsuits, locked in the restroom emptying out his bowels.

He stood up, rubbing his belly. "I feel better! Thanks, Index!"

 **[KAMIJOU** _was cured of his poisoning!_ **]**

Index watched him with a disgusted look on her face. She looked at Kamijou like he had just licked a Parasect.

"What?" he asked.

"There's no limit to your stupidity," Index sighed. "You weren't supposed to drink it."

"Then what am I supposed to do with an Antidote? Doesn't _Antidote_ imply that you drink it?"

Index brought her palm to her face.

"Don't you read labels?"

Kamijou looked at the bottle in his hands. He squinted, looking closely at the instructions written neatly on the side that any elementary schooler could understand it.

From afar, Index closed her eyes and recited the first line:

' _Antidote is a spray-type medicine._ '

Kamijou spat out a bit of antidote along with his breakfast of eggs and stale, now half-digested, toast.

But, at least he was cured.

He returned his attention to the Weedle before him. He had to beat this Weedle! It was the most powerful Pokemon he had ever faced, but Kamijou Touma was not going to lose today!

 **[KAMIJOU** _used leer!_ **]**

The Weedle stared back, emitting merciless killing intent. It's black beady eyes told of distant memories of unrelenting torment it had inflicted as it survived on the battlefields.

Kamijou Touma gulped.

 **[** _But it failed…_ **]**

"Weedle!"

The beast was annoyed.

Inhaling, the beast gathered its strength.

"Touma! Dodge!"

"Too late!"

A thick, gooey string of hot, sticky white stuff shot out from Weedle's big red round nose. Kamijou raised up his arms to block the attack. It splattered all over Kamijou, covering him in the hot, sticky white stuff.

"W-what is this?"

"It's string shot, you idiot!" yelled Index.

Kamijou tried to break free from the strings. But the more he struggled, the faster they hardened until they became like steel wires.

 **[Wild WEEDLE** _used string shot!_ **]**

"Gah! I'm stuck! I can't move!"

"Duh! String shot slows down anyone it hits!"

Kamijou rolled all over the forest flow, now snug in his cocoon of restrictive insect webbing. He looked like a Magikarp out of water, desperately flapping about to get somewhere, anywhere!

 **[KAMIJOU** ' _s speed fell!_ **]**

"Touma," said Index in a lecture-y voice. "You're not going to win any Pokemon battles if you're too slow to move."

"I have to win… I have to win to get stronger…!"

Kamijou Touma stared down the Weedle before him.

He didn't want to be stuck in a certain hometown for the rest of his life! He wanted to become a Pokemon Master and pick up chicks!

"I want to be the very best!" proclaimed Kamijou Touma to the heavens.

"Learn to dodge first!" Index heckled. "The Weedle is about to use poison sting!"

 **[Wild WEEDLE** _used poison sting!_ **]**

Using the superhuman strength that would bring a Primeape to tears, Kamijou Touma broke out of the string shot webbing. He quickly ducked and rolled over to the side.

"Ha!"

Kamijou thought he was pretty cool for a moment.

 **[Wild WEEDLE** _missed!_ **]**

Wiping some sweat off his nose, Kamijou smirked. His body felt lighter, swelling from confidence.

"Counter-attack!" Index shouted from the sidelines.

"Now it's my turn!" Kamijou declared.

He did a spin, using the momentum and his fury as an aspiring Pokemon Master. Twisting his body like a FIGHTING-type Pokemon, Kamijou unleashed a kick right towards the Weedle's head.

 **[KAMIJOU** _used KICK!_ **]**

The Weedle was not anticipating such a swift counter-attack.

The kick landed square on the jaw. Kamijou had been careful in avoiding the noxious barb on the Weedle's head. It felt like kicking a soccer ball.

And just like a soccer ball that's been kicked, the Weedle was sent flying across the forest.

It slammed against a tree. His eyes were in the shape of X's.

 **[** _It was a critical hit!_ **]**

"Got 'em!"

"Touuumaaa," said Index, clearly bored of the battle. "I'm hungry."

"I'll buy you food later! For now, get me a Pokeball!"

Index nodded. It was a simple task to retrieve a Pokeball from the bag for some lunch. Rummaging through Kamijou's bag, Index thought of what she could order from the PokeMart. It had a venerable selection of foods. Maybe she could get a Machamp Meal, filled to the brim with meats and rice, or maybe something lighter like Farfetch'd Noodles. Index's mouth watered at the thought. Oh! Maybe she'd ask for one of the fancy rice balls that came in a Magikarp-shaped container — the ones that cost 500 PokeYen each!

"Magikarp… Rice balls… "

"Index!" Kamijou called out. His hand still outstretched and expecting. "Pokeball!"

"Oh, right," said Index. After plucking it from his bag, Index tossed the Pokeball at Kamijou. "Here!"

Kamijou held the fate of his dreams in his hand.

This was to be his very first capture! The first on his road to becoming a Pokemon Master!

"Go! Pokeball!"

 **[KAMIJOU** _used_ **POKEBALL!]**

Even though there were over 2.3 million Pokemon Trainers in the Kanto Region, Kamijou Touma was not one of them.

The ball collapsed in midair.

 **[POKEBALL** _broke!_ **]**

Pieces of the destroyed Pokeball landed on Weedle's head. It landed with a small thump as if it was an acorn which fell off a tree and landed on its head.

It looked just as irritated as someone who had an actual acorn dropped on its head.

" _WEEEEDLE!_ "

A flock of Pidgeys flew off as its voice echoed throughout the forests.

Dozens upon dozens of Weedles erupted from the forests.

 **[A Wild WEEDLE** _has appeared!_ **]**

 **[A Wild WEEDLE** _has appeared!_ **]**

 **[A Wild WEEDLE** _has appeared!_ **]**

"H-hey… that's not fair," said Kamijou as he looked around. He stepped back, trying to back away from the horde of opponents gathered to defeat him. He felt like he was surrounded by a gang of thugs rather than an angry swarm of Weedles. "I thought Pokemon Battles were supposed to be one on one!"

Kamijou Touma thought wrong.

Like a machine gun, they rained down toxic barb after toxic barb upon his sixteen-year-old body.

"Touma? Touma! TOUMAAA!"

This was not like the other times. This time Touma took too many poison stings. This wasn't as bad as getting bite by a Rattata while setting up a mousetrap. This was as bad as sticking your head in an Arbok's mouth!

Kamijou… Kamijou could faint!

 **[Wild Weedle** _used poison sting!_ **]**

Or worse!

 **[Wild Weedle** _used poison sting!_ **]**

 **[Wild Weedle** _used poison sting!_ **]**

 **[Wild Weedle** _used poison sting!_ **]**

Then, a soft wind blew.

The Weedles all stopped moving. Their eyes glazed over before morphing into star-shaped pupils.

They looked like they were lost to time, stuck forever in the moment.

 **[UNKNOWN** _used confusion!_ **]**

 **[Wild WEEDLE** _is confused!_ **]**

 **[Wild WEEDLE** _is confused!_ **]**

 **[Wild WEEDLE** _is confused!_ **]**

"They're so confused that they stopped moving!" Index exclaimed.

" _Hmmm~ You better get him out of here quickly~_ "

A cute voice echoed through the forest. It sounded as if the voice was speaking from every which direction, like the sleepy song of a Jigglypuff. Index's eyes darted around, seeing nothing but the twisting maze of trees growing darker in the setting sun.

Who was that?

 _What_ was that?

"W-who are you?" Index's mind raced through the possibilities. A guardian angel? A legendary Pokemon? Some benevolent Goddess of the Forest? Index had never heard of such power to effortlessly incapacitate so many Pokemon at once even amongst her 103,000 tomes of forbidden knowledge. There was no burnt scent of lingering spells or a cold itch of incantations… Nothing in the air breathed the presence of a MAGIC-type…

So…

… _This definitely wasn't magic_!

" _I can't keep these low-level bugs frozen forever~_ " the voice sang.

"A-are you the Goddess of the Forest?" Index asked in wonder. Looking up in the air, she saw the sky and rays of sunlight peeking from the canopy.

" _Something like that, teehee~"_

"A-amazing!" Index exclaimed.

" _Please get him out of the forest safely, ja~_?"

"Y-yes, Forest Goddess!"

Index ran towards the barely conscious Kamijou. She pilfered his wallet, tossing some spare change at the Weedles in exchange for their mercy. Dragging his weakened body across the floor, Index made her way back to the usual place — a Pokemon Center back in a certain hometown.

With one foot in the grave, the delirious Kamijou mustered his last bits of strength, releasing one last cry before he passed out into a realm of near-death:

"Such misfortune!"

 **[KAMIJOU** _is hurt by the poison!_ **]**

 **[KAMIJOU** _is hurt by the poison!_ **]**

 **[KAMIJOU** _is hurt by the poison!_ **]**

 **[KAMIJOU** _fainted!_ **]**

 **[KAMIJOU** _has no more Pokemon that can fight!_ **]**

 **[KAMIJOU** _blacked out!_ **]**

 **[INDEX** _drops_ **1000 PokeYen** _and drags_ **KAMIJOU** _to the nearest_ **Pokemon Center!]**

* * *

 _Chapter 1 Fin_

 **Season 1**

 **Editor:** _Olivier Roux_

 **Next Chapter:** _The Railgun Pikachu Fires!_

 **A/N:** _Thanks for reading._

 _I really liked God Emperor Penguin's take on Index/Pokemon and so I took a lot of inspiration from him. It's been 5 years to the date since he published his original Pokemon Index fic. In particular, the joke that Touma becomes a Pokemon Master and winning Gym Battles without officially owning Pokemon is pretty funny to me. I also liked the idea of getting back the original Pokemon Red/Blue era vibe with battle texts. The first few chapters will focus on the Viridian Forest and A Certain Hometown with its own arc._

 _I hope you enjoyed the chapter. If you have any thoughts, feel free to leave a review._

 **World-building** **Corner:** _A Level Zero Pokemon Trainer is someone who aspires to become a Pokemon Master but owns no Pokemon._


	2. The Railgun Pikachu Fires!

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own A Certain Magical Index, A Certain Scientific Railgun, or Pokemon. Please do not sue me._

 **[ A Certain Magical Pokemon Index ]**

 **Chapter II - The Railgun Pikachu Fires!**

 **[ NEW GAME ]**

 **[ CONTINUE ]** (SELECT)

 **[ OPTIONS ]**

* * *

 **[FUKIYOSE** _used lecture!_ **]**

"I can't stand those who don't follow simple advice," Fukiyose said with a growl. She removed Kamijou's bandages before applying some salve. Kamijou could have swore she was using the extra-stingy kind meant for POISON-types. If Fukiyose found any glee Kamijou's pain, she did not show it. "Wild Pokemon live in tall grass. You don't own even a single Pokemon… it's not like Pokemon are given away for free. How exactly did you expect to survive? You're lucky that girl brought you in because next time, you won't be so lucky!"

"I'll keep it in mind," Kamijou replied, wincing at extra ointment being applied.

When Fukiyose was done wrapping the bandages, Kamijou rubbed his sore sports. He didn't recall a single word of Fukiyose's lecture.

Fukiyose sighed.

 **[** _It wasn't very effective…_ **]**

Kamijou Touma was recovering in a certain Pokemon Center after his vicious battle against the wild weedle in the Viridian Forest.

"How did you even get this injuries?" Fukiyose asked.

"A Weedle," Kamijou sighed. "It beat me pretty good."

"You lost to a _Weedle!?_ ," Fukiyose snapped.

"It was a pretty strong Weedle!" Kamijou said in his defense. He looked over his bandaged arm. It hurt less now. "Thanks for fixing me up, Fukiyose."

Kamijou bowed in appreciation.

Fukiyose leered at him for a moment before sighing again. "As your Class President and Pokemon Nurse-in-Training, it is nothing much," she said with a flip of her hair. "It is my responsibility to make sure you're safe and healed before letting you back out into the world." After packing up her first aid kit, she pointed to the door. "Now get out."

And so, Kamijou was promptly kicked out onto the curb.

Index was waiting outside for him, helping herself to an ice cream cone, strawberry-flavored, of course, on a sunny day. It was still late morning, why was she eating ice cream at such a breakfast-y time?

"Touma," said Index as she finished the last of her waffle cone. "I'm hungry!"

"You're supposed to eat dessert _after_ a meal?," Kamijou pointed out while walking up to Index. "How did you get anyways? Did you buy it? You don't have any-"

An epiphany struck Kamijou like a lightning bolt.

His right hand instinctively went for his right pants pocket. Then he checked his left. Then he checked his two rear pockets. The Pokemon Center is free, so obviously he didn't need to pay anything. He never bothered to pull it out.

His wallet was missing!

"Here," said Index, tossing Kamijou back his wallet, like she read his mind.

Fluttering in the air like a wayward butterfly, Kamijou caught it. It felt lighter than before. He immediately checked his wallet. It was empty. Only a couple of receipts from the local PokeMart remained.

"I'll need to find a PC and withdraw some cash," said Kamijou with a sigh. At least he still had his Money Card.

"The faster we eat, the faster we can continue training," Index urged. "And the faster you train, the hungrier you'll be so you can buy me lots and lots more food!"

Kamijou ruffled Index's head with his left hand.

"Yeah… your training regime seems to just get me sent to the Pokemon Center over and over."

"Because you need to get stronger! So you can be the very best! Pokemon Masters are rich!"

"That's my cause," said Kamijou.

"Fine! I'll go wait at the PokeMart. Maybe someone wealthy will be kind enough to get me some fried shrimp!," Index declared, announcing her fanciful dreams. "Or or they'll feel super generous and get me the short rib set! Or even the Tauros-Kingler Combo Set A!" A bit of drool dripped off Index's mouth as she sunk into the oblivion of her fantasies.

And with that, Index wandered off.

Kamijou himself went to find a PC, a Personal Computer. Technology was so incredible! Items and Pokemon could be stored and recalled as data via PC! There was a PC near a certain high school. There was summer classes (which Kamijou needed to attend) and sports (which Kamijou did not want to attend) so the campus would certainly be open.

As Kamijou approached the school pool, he saw two familiar figures ogling the swim team.

" _Oi!_ Kamijou!"

"You look pretty beat up. Another bad round in the forest?"

It was his two friends Tsuchimikado Motoharu and Aogami Pierce.

His friends were loitering around to turn in some summer school homework - summer school homework Kamijou forgot to do. Professor Tsukuyomi declared earlier to the entire class that whoever didn't do the homework was going to suffer a punishment game. One lap for every page of homework missing was the usual. That meant Kamijou was going to run at least twenty laps!

"Such misfortune!" he cried when Aogami and Tsuchimikado explained this to him.

Feeling bored, they took a walk around a certain hometown and loitered around like typical backwater bumpkins. They chatted about the usual things: girls, Pokemon, which girl from school was the cutest, Pokemon battles, girls, what to eat and drink, which girl from school was the hottest, how hot it was, girls, which girl from school was the sexiest… and so on.

"I'm kind of thirsty," said Kamijou as he spotted a vending machine. He had just finished withdrawing some cash.

Kamijou rubbed his chin as he thought long and hard about his selection. Meanwhile, Aogami and Tsuchimikado made their choice and were casually enjoying their drinks off the side.

"Just pick something, Kamijou," said Tsuchimikado who popped open his cap. "You're the one who wanted to get drinks but you're taking the longest to pick."

Aogami agreed. "It's just a drink. It's not like you're deciding on a marriage partner," he added as he clinked glasses with Tsuchimikado.

At long last, Kamijou made his choice. He was going to get Raichi Orange-Bolt today. He inserted a 2000 PokeYen bill. The machine sucked it in like a person effortlessly slurping noodles.

' _Vending Machine is out of Raichi Orange-Bolt._ '

"Damn," said Kamijou.

He went for his second choice: Lapras Berry Cool.

' _Vending Machine is out of Lapras Berry Cool.'_

One after another. Kamijou pressed his choices. He tried Diglett Chocolate Mousse, Sandslash Cactus Juice, and even Muk Surprise. All of it was out of stock. Growing frustrated, Kamijou decided he'd just find a different vending machine.

Kamijou then pressed the button to eject his 2000 PokeYen bill.

Nothing happened.

He pressed again. And again. And again. Yet nothing happened. A message blinked at the screen.

' _Funds: $0.00. Please insert cash._ '

Kamijou blinked. He blinked again. He rubbed his eyes to make sure it wasn't a malfunction. A thousand possibilities ran through his mind in an instant, thinking at the speed of a Saffron City supercomputer. All signs pointed to the same conclusion:

This stupid machine ate his money!

" _NOOO_!"

"Tough luck, Kamijou," said Tsuchimikado. "Your fault for using a 2000 PokeYen bill. Who uses such a big bill for a 100 PokeYen drink?" The way he said it made it sound like the fault was entirely Kamijou's and not because the machine's.

Aogami was more sympathetic, giving him a pat on the back. "There, there. Here. Have some of my Psyduck Lemonade," he said, offering Kamijou a swig of his drink. Kamijou was too depressed and declined.

"It's not surprising that the machine is out of drinks," said Tsuchimikado as he chugged down some of his Jinx Cola. "There's a rumor about a powerful Pokemon who comes to town every once in awhile."

"Oh, I heard about that. ' _The Blue Lightning Pikachu_ ' right?" said Aogami, who rubbed his chin in thought. "It shoots blue lightning instead of yellow and comes down every so often to steal drinks from vending machines right?"

"Yeah. All it does is come and steals drinks," Tsuchimikado replied. He took a long drink from his soda, emptying it as if some force of nature would take it away from him. "But But get this, it's supposedly the most powerful Pikachu around. It might even be the most powerful Pokemon in the whole Viridian Forest!"

"Apparently it hangs out near the PokeMart," said Aogami.

Kamijou didn't care for the Pokemon gossip. He just wanted his 2000 PokeYen bill back.

"Such misfortune," he muttered to himself.

It was his signature phrase. It used to be 'I'm going to catch 'em all!' or 'I'm going to be a Pokemon Master!' or 'I'm going to be the very best! Like no one ever was!' But for the last few years of his life, Kamijou had realized his life was just a one series of unfortunate events after another.

"Cheer up Kamijou. There's another vending machine by the Old Park," said Aogami.

Tsuchimikado clicked his tongue in annoyance. " _Tch_. That place is like on the other side of town! That's way too far of a walk for me. Besides. I got my part-time job," said Tsuchimikado who then checked his watch. "Speaking of which, I gotta get going. My boss will kill me if I'm late for the team meeting. Later," he said before leaving.

"Hm, I have to go do some errands too. Stuff doesn't mail itself over the PokeNet," said Aogami. Feeling bad, Aogami withdrew some coins from his pocket. "Here you go Kamijou. Go buy yourself a drink on me," he said with a comforting smile.

Aogami placed a couple coins of PokeYen into Kamijou's palm.

"T-thank you! You're a true friend!" said Kamijou who kept bowing profusely. The act of magnanimity brought him to the verge of tears. "Thank you!" he said bowing to Aogami who waved goodbye.

 **[KAMIJOU** _gained 200 PokeYen!_ **]**

And with that, Aogami Pierce left too.

The Old Park was on the far side of town. It was also relatively empty and secluded. Hardly anyone goes there except shady people.

Kamijou looked at the floor in front of the vending machine.

It was a 2000 PokeYen bill!

Kamijou affectionately picked up the bill. He stroked it tenderly. He pinched the two sides, stretching it to smooth it out lovingly.

 **[KAMIJOU** _found 2000 PokeYen!_ **]**

"Is… is my luck finally changing!?" Kamijou exclaimed delightedly. Happiness filled his heart. Perhaps karma had decided Kamijou's luck had skewed far too much into the side of misfortune. The universe needed to be brought into perfect balance, as all things should be.

Then the bill disappeared from his hands.

"Huh!?"

"Over here," said a tomboy-ish voice of a girl.

He saw the thief, standing mere meters way.

It was a girl in a Pikachu costume.

Short brown hair the color of Viridian chestnuts peaked from beneath her yellow cap with two pointy ears. Her arms were crossed and a frown of subdued rage that read ' _leave me alone before I brutally murder you!_ ' all over her face. A finger tapped her elbow impatiently, as waiting for a move that would push her over the limit.

She tapped her foot impatiently, like she had just found a piece of living trash and didn't know what to do with him. She ran a hand through her hair, strings of blue lightning crackled between her fingertips.

In between her hands, was pinched the 2000 PokeYen bill.

 **[KAMIJOU** _lost 2000 PokeYen!_ **]**

"Um, excuse me. But that's mine."

The girl leered at him.

"No."

"No?" asked Kamijou. Who was this girl? Dressing up like Pokemon was an elementary school thing. Most kids outgrow it when they turn eight. This girl looked like she should be middle school.

"This is mine. I've seen people use this to feed that machine. Then drinks come out of it." The girl looked over the PokeYen bill. "Is this some sort of offering to the Machine God? Is there a way to get it to provide drinks without beating it up?"

What was this girl talking about? Doesn't she know how a vending machine works?

"Hey. Who are you? I'm going to have to give a call and have a talk to your parents about respecting people's property."

"Property? Who are you to speak of 'property', _human_?"

Human? Kamijou blinked. Oh. Kamijou smiled to him as he realized what was going on. This girl was going through the typical middle school delusions phase. She legitimately thought she was a Pikachu! That must be it!

A girl wearing white robes hopped down the street.

"Hey Touma, there you are! I'm hungry. Hey who's that… TOUMA! Be careful!"

"Eh?"

"Heh…" The girl looked smug. "So I guess someone who isn't ignorant knows who I am…"

"T-Touma," said Index. She had ran for cover behind a tree. "T-that's-"

The girl in the Pikachu costume smirked.

"I am Misaka Mikoto! The most power Pikachu in the entire Viridian Forest!"

 **[A Wild MISAKA** _appeared!_ **]**

"T-Touma!," Index squeaked from behind a tree. "She's a Level Five Pikachu!"

"L-Level Five!? But she's just a middle school girl!"

"She's a Pokemon you idiot!"

"What do you mean she's a Pokemon? She's a middle school girl!"

"Touma…" Index thought for a while. Then the answer struck. "That's it!"

"What's it?"

"You're a 'Chosen'! You have the eyes that can see Pokemon for who they really are!"

"You mean Pokemon are middle school girls?"

"...I-I guess? I don't know. But I do know that's a really powerful Pikachu! It's the strongest Pikachu I've ever seen!"

This was bad. Touma had trouble with Level Three Weedles and even lost a few times to Level Two Metapods. To encounter a Level Five Pokemon… this was bad! _Really bad_!

"Hey! Pokedex!" Kamijou shouted at Index.

Index frowned.

"It's Poke _ **IN**_ dex! And I strongly recommend you run away!"

"No… I can't keep running…"

Kamijou decided to play along. He clenched his hands and gritted his teeth. He stomped his feet, planting them firmly into the ground. He took up fighting positions. The Pikachu girl, the one named Misaka, simply looked on. Bored. Unimpressed. A little ticked off.

"Touma…"

Index was still hiding behind her tree. But a soft look was on her face.

"I want to be the very best! Like no one ever was!"

Index felt a surge of enthusiasm. She looked like a young child sitting in front of a television on a lazy Saturday morning excitedly anticipating her favorite animated show would come on. If a theme song had started playing, she'd definitely be singing to the lyrics.

"T-Touma… y-you're-"

Index struggled to find the right words. Great. Cool. A real hero?

Then Kamijou exclaimed to the high heavens:

" _I NEED TO BE A POKEMON MASTER TO PICK UP CUTE GIRLS!_ "

"… Idiot."

"Index! What do I need to do to beat her!?"

Index's eyes lit up. She was a PokeStrategist and had to do her part. "Touma! You need to use a GROUND-type Pokemon! ELECTRIC-type attacks won't affect them!"

"I don't own any GROUND-type Pokemon!"

Index puffed her cheeks. "And who's fault is that? Mine? Not on your life! I'm just trying to be helpful, jeez!" Index rubbed her chin. "Try throwing rocks? Cover yourself in mud?"

Kamijou scanned the ground. The summer day had evaporated any visible moisture. The dirt was dry and dusty. Also because this was a children's playground, any big rocks had been removed for safety reasons. There weren't any rocks big enough worth throwing.

"Touma! She's charging up her attack!"

Blue lightning erupted from her fingertips. She looked away in a confident huff. She wouldn't even bother witnessing the boy's defeat.

 **[Wild BIRIBIRI** _used thunderbolt!_ **]**

The girl smirked.

A look of confidence was plastered all over her face.

But as the dust cleared, her confidence turned to curiosity. Then confusion. Then disbelief.

The boy was still standing.

 **[** _But it failed!_ **]**

"W-what?"

Misaka looked shocked, more surprised than Kamijou was.

"Oh thank goodness that worked," Kamijou muttered to himself.

The girl across from Kamijou was less than pleased. "D-did I _miss!?_ "

Misaka looked down at her own hands, wondering what went wrong.

Kamijou looked down on his right hand. It tingled.

He held up his right hand. "This is my power! Imagine Breaker!"

"That's a _stupid_ name!" Misaka shouted.

"Well Railgun Pikachu is just as stupid! What are you? Some kind of delusional middle schooler!?"

Misaka blushed red with fury.

"I am the top of my class! The best and most powerful Pikachu of the Tokiwadai Tree! So listen up scrub! I have over 300 confirmed wins against Weedles-" and so she went - just going on and on and _on_ \- bragging about her wins. She closed her eyes and crossed her arms as she continued listing her many accolades.

"Yo Index… _Yo!_ …Index…" Kamijou called out to the girl behind him. He waved his hand and tried to keep his voice as low as possible so he didn't interrupt the Pikachu girl who kept on praising herself. "Are you sure she's a Pikachu and not some middle schooler? Do Pokemon even have school?"

"I'm positive she's a Pikachu." Index closed her eyes, searching her vast archives. "It's not unheard of for Pokemon to group together into communities… it's not impossible. But it's something that would be difficult to research, especially if the Pokemon are extremely isolated."

The Pikachu girl wore a scowl on her face. She looked nervous, trying to anticipate what Kamijou would do. "Are you going to attack or what!?"

"I never knew Pikachus could have such attitude problems..." Kamijou muttered.

"Just what can you do, human?" asked Misaka. "What kind of power was that?"

Kamijou smirked.

"I'll have you know… I've been developing a secret move. One so powerful it can bring even my greatest foes to their knees!"

Misaka raised an eyebrow.

"Oh?"

The girl's curiosity was piqued. Her Pikachu hoodie ears twitched.

Kamijou raised a fist, clenching it. "It's a forbidden move… the cost of this move is too great. Some might say it's too great to bear… but if I want to be a Pokemon Master! Then it's a price I'm willing to pay!"

Misaka's ear twitched.

She was excited. Her eyes had a curious glint to them, wondering what Kamijou would do.

She raised her arms, spreading them out like wings.

"Okay. Hit me with your best shot."

"You asked for it!"

Kamijou reached into his pocket, grabbing some loose change.

He flung it as hard as he could!

 **[KAMIJOU** _used pay day!_ **]**

The coins clattered harmlessly around Misaka, who could only stand and stare at the stupid display in front of her.

"Are… are you an idiot?" she asked in disbelief.

 **[KAMIJOU** _missed!_ **]**

 **[KAMIJOU** _lost 200 PokeYen!_ **]**

"M-my money!" Kamijou whimpered, lamenting the lost of his allowance.

"This is the move that's supposed to bring me to my knees?"

"Yeah! You're supposed to go down on your knees to up the loose change! _Argh_! It worked on Tsuchimikado and Aogami! _Arghhh_!"

Kamijou ran his fingers through his hair. How was he supposed to buy dinner now? Index would kill him! And that was his best, cleverest move in his arsenal.

"Stop screwing with with me!" Misaka screamed.

Energy began charging up. The clouds began circling overhead like a flock of Farrows to their prey.

It sounded like thousands and thousands of Pidgeys chirping in harmony.

"Behold! My most powerful move…

 **[WILD BIRIBIRI** _is charging up!_ **]**

"Touma! She's using Thunder!"

"Thunder!?"

"It's one of the strongest ELECTRIC-type moves… but this one is going it differently… She's charging up electrical energy, _a lot_ of it!"

The Pikachu girl smirked.

She raised up a hand. Pinched between her fingers was a coin.

"My money!" Kamijou cried.

"In Viridian Forest there is only one Level Five Pokemon," the girl smirked as the coin began to charge with electricity and static flowing from her fingertips. "Die happy. Because the Level Five Pikachu of Viridian Forest is going to give you a warrior's death."

"This is crazy!" The boy protested.

Ignoring his retorts, the girl asked. "Ever heard of a Railgun?" She began to twirl the coin in her hand before locking it back into a firing position between her index finger and thumb. "You humans have things called monorails. It's similar."

She clicked her thumb like a trigger.

" _Release!_ "

It was a shot impossible to evade. A superconductive magnetic force that would rival the electrical grid of Saffron City was concentrated into a single coin shot like a shooting star streaking in a spear at Kamijou Touma.

In the distance, the electrical storm had darkened the buildings. Even the red emergency lights on the wind turbines could not be seen. Only the stars twinkling in the heavenly distance and the girl with excess static discharging from her skin produced any light. The dust cleared and the bridge wires ceased shaking. The world was dark and silent.

' _I got him!'_

' _I didn't miss! I'm sure of it!'_

' _That had to have gotten him… there's no way he could have survived that. Even the Queen Bee would have trouble eating that head on'_ The girl forced a smile on herself. ' _No way anyone could survive that…'_

She looked at the dust cloud. That was all that was left of the foolish boy who opposed her. _He deserved it_ , she told herself. ' _He absolutely deserved it. The idiot stood up against her. It was only in righteousness she should strike him down.'_ She strained the smirk on her lips.

A light breeze came.

The dust became clear.

Slowly, the smirk on the girl's lips began to fade.

"H-How... how... _how are you still there_!?"

The boy's right hand was held out in front of him. The Railgun had no effect on him.

"Sometimes I wonder that myself," he laughed nervously. His hair was frazzled. His hand was shaking. Whatever was in his right hand negated the shot, but not the resultant sonic boom and force. Kamijou felt like he got tossed in a laundry dryer. "But that move... That's the sort of stuff you'd think a legendary Pokemon would pull off. You must be one in a million Pokemon, huh?"

"I don't know what you are..." the girl began to smile with a shine in her eyes. "But if I'm a one in a million Pokemon, you must be a one in a million disaster..."

 **[Wild BIRIBIRI** _used railgun!_ **]**

Whatever Misaka had expected to see, the shocked look on her face revealed how her expectations were shattered.

There, standing in the dust, was Kamijou.

Unharmed.

 **[** _But it failed!_ **]**

"W-what?" Misaka collected her bearings. "How!?"

Kamijou was surprised too. He survived that!

"Hey, that was dangerous. Watch where you're using that overcharged stun gun of yours, missy," Kamijou lectured.

From what he could see, he was completely unharmed by the girl's overwhelming display of ELECTRIC-type power.

"What the-" Misaka was left speechless. As the shock wore off, it was replaced by annoyance. Then pure anger. "How!? How did you do that!?"

"I should be the one to ask you that! It looked like some electricity went all ' _BiriBiri_ '... just who on earth are you?! Some kind of super Zapdos?!" asked Kamijou.

"H-how come you're unharmed?! Just what kind of _freak_ are you!?"

 **[Wild BIRIBIRI** _used thunderbolt!_ **]**

 **[** _But it failed!_ **]**

 **[Wild BIRIBIRI** _used thunderbolt!_ **]**

 **[** _But it failed!_ **]**

 **[Wild BIRIBIRI** _used thunderbolt!_ **]**

 **[** _But it failed!_ **]**

"Hey! Don't I get a turn?" asked Kamijou as he blocked another bolt of lightning.

"Shut up!" said Misaka as she flung another thunderbolt. Just like all the other ones, it was negated. "Why… doesn't it work?" screamed Misaka as she let loose enough blast of electricity. "Why isn't it working!?"

"Index! Help!" Touma called out.

Index watched carefully. Her eyes scanning the Misaka.

"Her speed is way higher than yours! She's too fast," said Index. "The good news is that each time she uses thunderbolt, she uses up a bit of energy. She has enough power points for about twenty or so more thunderbolts."

"Twenty or so more!?"

Index nodded as Kamijou as blocked another incoming thunderbolt.

"That's it… I'm going to get _super_ serious now!"

The girl began straining herself.

 **[Wild BIRIBIRI** _used 10,000,000-Volt Thunderbolt!_ **]**

Index ran away from her tree cover, instead running out of the park. She took cover behind some rocks off to the side of the road.

Kamijou charged.

He raised up his hand, deflecting the random bolts of static erupting from the girl's body.

 **[KAMIJOU** _used tackle!_ **]**

The girl raised an open palm towards Kamijou, expecting a burst of bluish lightning to erupt from her fingertips and burn the idiot to cinders.

Kamijou had his hands pinning down both her shoulders.

The girl's face blushed a furious red.

She wanted to shock him to the afterlife… but not electricity came. Nothing. Nothing but silence.

" _Eehhh!?_ "

Misaka strained herself. She tried again and again.

 **[Wild BIRIBIRI** _used thunderbolt!_ **]**

 **[** _Nothing happened!_ **]**

 **[Wild BIRIBIRI** _used thunderbolt!_ **]**

 **[** _Nothing happened!_ **]**

 **[Wild BIRIBIRI** _used thunderbolt!_ **]**

 **[** _Nothing happened!_ **]**

"D-don't hurt me!," Misaka cried desperately.

"I won't," Kamijou said cooly.

He was going to end this battle now.

At this moment, the two could feel their heartbeats melding. Synchronizing. It was if Kamijou and the Pikachu were becoming one, united in spirit and soul. The park was silent, except for the distant noise of BUG-type Pokemon buzzing from the forest on the evening of a summer day. The sun bled an orange-yellow across the park. The wind rustled the trees.

At this moment in time, a Level Zero Pokemon Trainer and a Level Five Pikachu were lost in their own world.

Doki. _Doki_. _**Doki**_.

 **[** _Ding_ **]**

 **[** _Ding_ **]**

 **[** _Ding_ **]**

"Ha!"

" _Eeep_!"

"Finally caught you!" Kamijou proclaimed.

To the outside observer, this would look like a teenage boy pushing down a Pokemon off to the side in the middle of a public park. If mothers walking their children were present, they would quietly herd their kids away to safety. Younger people might take out their phones and record video of the incident to be used as evidence in any criminal court. Any decent citizens standing around would definitely call the police before stepping in to intervene themselves.

"D-don't hurt me!" Misaka whimpered.

Kamijou thought about it.

"I caught you. You know what that means right?"

Fear spread across the girls face. She nodded.

"Y-yes."

"That means I captured you. I'm your Pokemon Trainer," said Kamijou with a grin that looked too perverted. "So you're going to stop trying to struggle against me, got it?"

"O-okay." The girl paused for a moment before adding. "… M-master."

 **[** _Gotcha!_ **]**

 **[BIRIBIRI** _was caught!_ **]**

"Good!," said Kamijou as he stood up. He wiped from sweat from his brow. "We should go this again some-"

"… g-get off me! Idiot! Pervert!

Misaka slapped Kamijou right in the face.

 **[** … _sort of._ **]**

" _Ow!_ " Kamijou rubbed his cheek. "What was that?"

"T-today's a draw!," Misaka stammered. She tried her best to compose herself. After dusting herself off, she continued, "I'll be back later! And about what I said earlier… I d-didn't mean it! I was just caught up in the moment! That's all! I… I still haven't _really_ acknowledged you as my Pokemon Trainer!"

Then in a flash, the girl vanished, leaving a surge of blue lightning. The leaves blew in the direction of the Viridian Forest.

 **[BIRIBIRI** _fled!_ **]**

"That's one weird, _BiriBiri_ …" sighed Kamijou.

"T-Touma? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Are you hurt?"

"No. I was smart enough to hide behind some rocks instead charging in like a stupid Tauros."

Kamijou gave a small smile of relief before patting Index's small head with his left hand. As long as she was safe, nothing else mattered.

"Did I just capture a Pikachu?" Kamijou asked to no one in particular.

"No you idiot. You just pushed her down like some schoolyard bully. What is _wrong_ with you?" Index crossed her arms and puffed. "You'll never be popular with Pokemon if you're so rough with them! Besides, how can you actually capture a Pokemon if you don't use a Pokeball? Who's ever heard of a Pokemon Trainer who catches Pokemon without Pokeballs?"

Kamijou shrugged. As he did a few post-battle stretches, he noticed something out of the corner of his eye.

There, one the floor, was the long forgotten PokeYen bill.

Kamijou picked it up delicately. He looked like he had just found a gold nugget on the floor.

 **[KAMIJOU** _found 2000 PokeYen!_ **]**

He raised the bill high in the air. He held it against the setting sun, admiring it. He could see the security image. It was the image of a Dragonite, a rare and powerful Pokemon, hidden.

Things were looking up for Kamijou Touma!

Then a pidgey swooped in, snatching the 2000 PokeYen bill right from between Kamijou's fingertips.

It flew away into the sunset.

It took a moment for the realization to set in.

" _SUCH MISFORTUNE!_ "

 **[KAMIJOU** _lost 2000 PokeYen!_ **]**

* * *

 **CHAPTER II Fin**

 **Season 1**

 **Editor:** _Olivier Roux, DeltaNovember_

 **Next Chapter:** _The Rival Eevee Meltdowns!_

 **A/N:** _Thanks for reading._

 _I liked the idea of Kamijou being powerful to counteract high level Pokemon who uses special ability attacks using Imagine Breaker but it isn't very effective against 'weaker' Pokemon._

 _I hope you enjoyed the chapter. If you have any thoughts, feel free to leave a review._

 **World-building Corner:** _I don't know what a Level Five Pokemon really means. It's just funny since in the original game, most Pikachus were level 2-3 but here 'Woah! There's a level FIVE Pikachu!'._


	3. The Rival Eevee Meltdowns!

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own A Certain Magical Index, A Certain Scientific Railgun, or Pokemon. Please do not sue me._

 **[ A Certain Magical Pokemon Index ]**

 **Chapter III - The Rival Eevee Meltdowns!**

 **[ NEW GAME ]**

 **[ CONTINUE ]** (SELECT)

 **[ OPTIONS ]**

* * *

The Viridian Forest.

To the north was Pewter Town where the Anglican Church maintained their presence on the Kanto mainland. To the south, there was Viridian City with its defunct Viridian Church. A certain hometown was somewhere in between them, on the outer edge of the forest.

For many from a certain hometown, the Viridian Forest was the proving grounds for ten year olds who just received their first Starter Pokemon. It was a maze of wild and terrifying creatures, with potential danger lurking from every shadow.

But for Kamijou, this was one of his few chances to relax.

His companion, or PokeStrategist as Index liked to call herself, was occupied. She was on a journey to document every Pokemon in the world. Index was busy camping outside the PokeMart for a special sale on lemonade.

That was fine with them, Kamijou thought as he strutted through the forest. It was more time to exercise.

It wasn't common, but sometimes Kamijou would see people on the paths. Sometimes they'd be Rock Climbers. Other times they'd be School Kids battling over who had the coolest Pokemon. He always made sure to avoid them because every time he'd see one they'd go ' _Hi! I like shorts! They're comfy and easy to wear!_ ' as if that a valid way to challenge someone to a Pokemon Battle.

But Kamijou was a Level Zero Pokemon Trainer. He owned no Pokemon… _technically_.

In any case, today was a day of firsts. Today was the first time Kamijou found a bickering couple.

A Schoolboy and a Lass were in the midsts of an argument. Although it was less of an argument. It would be more accurate to say that the Lass was berating the Schoolboy relentlessly.

The Lass looked high class and haughty. She was also one of those Poke-Furries Kamijou had read about. She wore long Eevee-ears and a matching tail.

"Look _._ It's obvious, you _idiot_. How am I supposed to get stronger if I don't beat up stronger Pokemon!? The logic is so simple! It's as simple as the sunset! Find me strong Pokemon to beat up!"

The boy accompanying the girl rubbed the back of his head. "Well, if you're the strongest Pokemon around then your pickings are going to be slim. You even said so yourself that there's no one around worth the hassle-"

"Find me a strong opponent!"

"I-it's not that easy…"

" _Ugh…_ " The girl clicked her tongue in annoyance. "I bet you're still thinking about that Clefairy aren't you? Well she's back at Mt. Moon, far away from you! Forget about her! You're my slave now!"

"I-I think I'm your trainer..."

"Don't talk back to me!"

"Yes ma'am…" said the boy, defeated.

For Kamijou Touma, who was merely walking on a road of Viridian Forest minding his own business, the scene reminded him of a typical couple setup: there was the pushy girlfriend and the whipped boyfriend. The boyfriend, living in terror of the girlfriend, will go along with whatever his significant other demanded.

It was times like these that Kamijou was glad he didn't have some girl to push and nag him.

"There you are!" shouted a familiar voice.

"Eh? _BiriBiri!_?"

Marching up to him was the Pikachu girl. Normal people would see a small, ELECTRIC-type rodent, but to Kamijou, she appeared as a rather plain girl. She had brown hair the shade of Viridian chestnuts. She wore a middle schooler's uniform. The only thing in her looks that indicated she was a Pokemon was the Pikachu sweater-hoodie she wore with a pair of long pointy ears sticking out.

"Yeah you! I've been looking all over the Viridian Forest for you!" shouted Misaka. "Don't you ever-" Slowly she came to stop. "Ever…" Then she stopped. "Ever…"

Her eyes were distant, staring off at something. She blinked. Kamijou wondered what she was staring at that could make her have such a strange expression.

" _You_ ," said a different voice.

Kamijou turned around. The pushy girlfriend from earlier had also stopped. Her eyes had met Misaka's.

"Huh?" said Kamijou.

The pushy girl walked passed him, utterly ignoring Kamijou. She lifted up her finger slowly, almost trembling with excitement. She pointed straight towards Misaka.

"You're her… aren't you? The most powerful Pikachu in the Viridian Forest… brown hair… awful personality… with the scent of Tokiwadai all over…"

Misaka narrowed her eyes.

"And you're that Eevee. The one that's been running around challenging every Pokemon she can get her paws on to a fight," said Misaka with an accusatory finger.

"You're not any better!" the girl retorted with a snarl.

"You don't look so tough," said Misaka, stepping back a bit. A few tinges of static leaked from her forehead. "What's your name anyway?"

The girl flipped her long, elegant hair. "Glad you asked! I am the great Mugino Shizuri! The Meltdowner Eevee! The Level Five Eevee of Team ITEM! I am the most powerful Eevee in all the lands!"

Her whipped boyfriend covered his face from second hand shame. "Please stop telling people you're part of a gang when you're the only member…"

"Correction! There's two members! This guy here is my trainer!" Mugino replied as she pinched her trainer's ear and dragged him along. Kamijou wondered if this was some kind of new couples' gimmick where they roleplay as Pokemon and Pokemon Trainer. "And we're not a gang! We're a mercenary group! Team ITEM is going to take over the Kanto Region and I won't have some snot-nosed brats disrespecting our organization!"

Kamijou nodded along, finally understanding the situation. This girl was another one of those Pokemon who looked like a girl that Index had told Kamijou about. These human-like forms revealed what the true heart of the Pokemon looked like. Kamijou sighed. This one was a pretentious, pompous, RICH LADY-type. It was definitely in Kamijou's best interest to avoid them as much as possible.

"I don't know anything about meltdowns or whatever so I'm just going to-" Kamijou began.

Then the bickering couple blinked at him.

"Y-you can understand her…? _Wait!_ You can see her too, right!? You're human aren't you!?" asked the boyfriend-trainer. There was a tone of relief in his voice.

"Yeah…? And I'm this Pikachu's trainer… sort of," answered Kamijou, gesturing towards Misaka who only huffed and averted her gaze with a haughty attitude. Kamijou then nodded towards the Eevee girl. "And that's your Eevee, right? Her name's Mugino Shizuri?"

The boy's eyes lit up in joy.

"Finally! I'm not alone in this!" In an instant, Kamijou was overwhelmed in a hug. "You're the first guy, I've met since that crazy frog-faced doc told me I wasn't crazy." The boy was practically sobbing in his Kamijou's shirt. When he finally composed himself and wiped away some tears, the boy introduced himself. "I am Hamazura Shiage. Nice to meet you-"

A vicious slap to the back of Hamazura's head interrupted him.

"Battle," was the only word from Mugino lips.

"But I don't really want to battle, Mugino…"

"Shut up and challenge him!"

"But-"

"BATTLE!"

Hamazura slowly turned his head towards Kamijou. His face had a complete look of ' _I'm-so-sorry-I-have-to-do-this_ '. Slowly, he raised his finger towards Kamijou.

"I challenge you…"

 **[HAMAZURA** _wants to battle!_ **]**

Mugino crossed her arms, unmoving.

" _Hmpfh!_ There's a certain protocol to follow for this, you know?" said Mugino. She looked over to Hamazura. "Hurry up and pick me!"

"Oh right… _Er_. Go! Mugino! I choose you!"

Mugino stepped forward.

She had a pair of long pointed ears with a large furry collar around her neck. She was tall and slender. Her hair was tea-colored and she wore stylish clothing, looking like something straight out of a fashion magazine. Even from Kamijou's poor understanding of women, he knew that she was one people would call 'graceful' or 'elegant' or a 'traditional beauty' who exudes a presence of royalty. Kamijou glanced over at Misaka. She could learn a lot from her.

 **[HAMAZURA** _sent out_ **MUGINO** _!_ **]**

Kamijou gulped. This was his first ever Pokemon Battle. And he was a Level Zero Trainer! He had no Pokemon! Everytime someone managed to challenge him Kamijou always got out of it by offering some prize money by default. It was basically a bribe.

"Um… actually I have no Pokemon! You see I got a 5000 PokeYen note here with your name on it-"

A strong killing intent surged from behind Kamijou.

" _Ahem!_ "

"Oh… right… I forgot about you Biribiri."

A moment passed.

"Are you just going to keep leering at her? It's not very effective." An angry presence appeared behind Kamijou. He could sense Lapras-loads of killing intent behind him. "Aren't you going to send me out to?" asked Misaka who was tapping her foot impatiently.

"Oh. Yeah. Right. Uh. Go! _BiriBiri_! You're the one I pick!"

"It's not _BiriBiri_ ," Misaka brought a palm to her face. "Not to mention the command is ' _I choose you-'_ , oh nevermind."

 **[KAMIJOU** _sent out_ **MISAKA** _!_ **]**

Mugino could only snicker as Misaka walked onto the battlefield. "Beware, Misaka of the Tokiwadai! You face the power of the Meltdowner Eevee!"

Kamijou's face contorted in confusion. "… why are you called the Meltdowner?" Kamijou didn't have the heart or guts in him to mention 'Meltdowner' was such a lame name. It was the sort a middle school kid with fantasy delusions would come up with.

Hamazura with her immediately brought a palm to his face that spoke of 'Oh no. Here we go again…' while the girl's face lit up into a 'Great! Allow me to enlighten your ignorant little minds…'-look.

Mugino held up a finger and began her lecture: "My abilities are technically classified as a Particle Waveform High-Speed Cannon where I take advantage of the dual nature of certain matter to be both a wave and a particle…"

Misaka looked like she had attended the most boring lecture by the most annoying professor in the world of Pokemon.

While Mugino continued to brattle off on her exposition, the Hamazura snuck over by Kamijou's side.

"My name's Hamazura Shiage. So you can just call me Hamazura. What's your name?"

"I'm Kamijou Touma. You can call me Kamijou." Kamijou gestured over towards Mugino. "Is she always like this?"

"No. She's just in a really happy mood today," said Hamazura. Kamijou looked over at Mugino. Despite her harsh face, she really did seem happy getting a chance to talk about herself. "Um, Kamijou. It looks like your Pikachu wants to battle."

"-and so, in summary my attacks are considered FIRE-type, WATER-type, and ELECTRIC-type… but to further summarize why my attacks are considered all three types, it's because-"

" _Ugh!_ " Misaka leered Kamijou. "Give me orders! Tell me to thunderbolt her face!"

"Can't you just fight yourself?" asked Kamijou. "You're a free Pokemon."

"YOU'RE MY TRAINER!"

"Oh yeah…"

" _Give me orders before I decide to thunderbolt your face!_ "

"Oh. Okay. Um… _BiriBiri_ … use thunderbolt!"

Misaka turned around. Mugino finally realized the battle had started and ceased her lecturing. She growled, anticipating the thunderbolt.

A bolt of blue lightning shot out from Misaka's forehead. Swift like a Gyrados, the lightning bolt shot across the battlefield towards Mugino. The lightning crashed into a gigantic explosion of awesome power.

Kamijou and Hamazura both raised their hands to block the incoming shockwave and debris that was sent flying.

"Mugino!" Hamazura cried.

 **[MISAKA** _used thunderbolt!_ **]**

"Heh. Was that supposed to hurt you dumb brat?"

In the dust, Mugino stood unarmed. Arrogant. Confidence. Those emotions bled out of her as she gave a devilish smirk that would send Haunters running back to their Breeders.

Four orbs of green light appeared around Mugino.

Each one was sphere, constantly fluxing with energy.

"I'm just getting warmed up you old hag," said Misaka cracking her knuckles.

"Why you…"

"Don't tell me you're out of moves already?" asked Misaka.

"Hardly! Now it's my turn!"

She raised up a hand in dramatic fashion. The orbs of light began spinning faster and faster.

A thin green line shot out from one.

" _BiriBiri_!"

 **[MUGINO** _used meltdown!_ **]**

"Direct hit," Mugino boasted.

Static electricity spilled out from all over Misaka like a force field.

As the smoke cleared, it was plain to everyone: Misaka was unharmed.

"What a joke," said Misaka. "Get ready for my counterattack!"

" _Hmpfh!_ Try something original you idiot!"

"Come up with an original insult, witch!"

"You dumb yellow Rattata!"

"You ugly Mankey!"

"Jinx-face!"

"Rhyhorn-butt!"

The two exchanged fire. However, their own abilities kept blocking each other's attacks.

 **[MISAKA** _used thunderbolt!_ **]**

 **[MUGINO** _used meltdown!_ **]**

 **[MISAKA** _used thunderbolt!_ **]**

 **[MUGINO** _used meltdown!_ **]**

 **[MISAKA** _used thunderbolt!_ **]**

 **[MUGINO** _used meltdown!_ **]**

The two Pokemon had become so engrossed in the fight, neither noticed that they stopped hearing orders. In fact, if their trainers were present and gave orders, they probably would continue doing the same thing over. It was the same as a Pokemon so caught up in its Rage move that it forget everything else until it either wins the battle or faints.

So, taking advantage of this confusion, Kamijou and Hamazura called a truce and went on a well deserved break from their bossy, prissy, demanding Pokemon.

"Why are we fighting anyways?" asked Hamazura as he and Kamijou took a seat on a nearby rock. Kamijou took a seat beside him. They both decided the battle wasn't really going anywhere so they walked to a nearby vending machine on the outskirts of the Viridian Forest. That was an hour ago. They found they both had a lot in common. They were both Level Zero Pokemon trainers.

"That's a really good question," Kamijou agreed, taking a sip of his soda.

"Why do you want to be a Pokemon Master anyways?" asked Hamazura.

"To get cute girls."

"Bro. Me too!"

"Bro."

'Bro!"

"BRO!"

While the two Pokemon Trainers shared a tender bro moment, in the background their two Pokemon continued a vicious battle.

 **[MISAKA** _used thunderbolt!_ **]**

 **[MUGINO** _used meltdown!_ **]**

 **[MISAKA** _used thunderbolt!_ **]**

 **[MUGINO** _used meltdown!_ **]**

 **[MISAKA** _used thunderbolt!_ **]**

 **[MUGINO** _used meltdown!_ **]**

 **[** _It missed!_ **]**

 **[** _It missed!_ **]**

"Stop moving you stupid Eevee!"

"Then quit dodging my attacks, you bratty Pikachu!"

The battle was a slugfest of two high speed Pokemon maneuvering against one another. Like a chess game, both were jockeying for the best position to develop a line of attack.

After a while, their Pokemon Trainers decided to take another walk. This time, they walked to the PokeMart for some sweet, cold treats on a pleasant summer day.

"I wish I had enough energy to keep fighting like that," said Hamazura as he sat down on the same rock from earlier. "Must be nice being Pokemon," he said as he unwrapped his ice cream.

"Yeah but all that energy seems troublesome," replied Kamijou as he unwrapped his own ice cream. The pair had decided while their Pokemon were battling, and since they weren't giving any orders to them anyways, to just go to the PokeMart and get some ice cream. That was half an hour ago and Misaka and Mugino were still going at it. "But at least it looks like they're having fun."

Hamazura took another lick as Mugino dodged another thunderbolt and unleashed a blast of her own power. "Yeah. I think that's the happiest I've ever seen Mugino."

"Same thing for _BiriBiri_."

The battlefield had become a field of smoking craters and burnt trees.

Kamijou and Hamazura immediately bonded. Their friendship was formed in camaraderie from being pulled around by their overly bossy Level Five Pokemon.

Then Misaka and Mugino decided it was time for their ultimate attacks.

"You're going to get it now you filthy yellow rodet!"

"Look who's talking you ugly brown fur ball!"

 **[MUGINO** _used Particle Waveform High Speed Cannon!_ **]**

 **[MISAKA** _used Superconductive Thunderforce Railgun!_ **]**

Both Pokemon unleashed their full power.

The shockwave blew them both backwards.

 **[MUGINO** _was hurt by the recoil!_ **]**

 **[MISAKA** _was hurt by the recoil!_ **]**

"You… dumb Pikachu…"

"You… ugly Eevee…"

After one last insult, both Mugino and Misaka collapsed. They had X's for eyes.

 **[MUGINO** _fainted!_ **]**

 **[MISAKA** _fainted!_ **]**

"They knocked each other out…" Hamazura observed as he inspected both their fallen Pokemon. "What should we do?"

Kamijou began thinking. Misaka would definitely be upset she lost. So would Mugino. Both of these characters were definitely the type to get prissy after a loss. Neither would be willing to let a loss go unanswered and would definitely hunt down the other for a rematch. It would never end. The same would happen if they tried to say it was a draw. If only there was a way for both sides to win…

… then Kamijou came up with an idea.

"Where do you live?" asked Kamijou.

"Huh? That's a weird question to ask, but uh, let me show you…" Hamazura pulled out a foldable paper map from his pocket. He pointed at his hometown. Kamijou pointed at a certain hometown, which was different from Hamazura's.

"Well obviously we live in different howntowns," said Hamazura.

Kamijou nodded. "But we will rarely get to see each other."

"What are you-?" Then the plan struck hit Hamazura like a thousand Hitmonchan punches. "You don't mean…"

They both slowly turned their heads towards their fainted Pokemon partners.

"Hamazura."

"Kamijou."

"It's the only way!" they both declared.

Because Mugino and Misaka would never stop fighting until one of them is the winner. They both needed to concoct a story where _both_ Mugino and Misaka won. To do this, both Kamijoui and Hamazura would tell their Pokemon that they knocked their opponent out and then promptly fainted due to their injuries. Kamijou and Hamazura then ran back to their hometowns and their respective Pokemon Centers. After which, they will promptly faint themselves and claim they don't know where the other went.

Both trainers shook hands. They agreed.

"We should have another one of these battles again, later," said Kamijou. "It's too exhausting to do every day but we should definitely get around to doing this from time to time."

"They might find out it was a draw if that happens," said Hamazura, extending his hand.

"Ah well… that's misfortune for another day," said Kamijou, accepting Hamazura's hand.

Hamazura then reached into his pocket.

"Here," he said handing Kamijou a 5000 PokeYen bill. "Take this. This is the prize money for your 'win'," he winked.

Kamijou stood up, not willing to be outdone by Hamazura's overflowing manliness and honor. Kamijou withdrew from his pocket his own 5000 PokeYen bill. "Only if you take this," Kamijou replied.

"Bro."

"Bro!"

" _BRO!_ "

The two Pokemon Trainers entered into a super manly embrace with the setting sun as their backdrop before running off to their respective Pokemon Centers.

 **[HAMAZURA** _is out of usable Pokemon!_ **]**

 **[HAMAZURA** _runs to the nearest Pokemon Center!_ **]**

 **[HAMAZURA** _whited out!_ **]**

 **[KAMIJOU** _is out of usable Pokemon!_ **]**

 **[KAMIJOU** _runs to the nearest Pokemon Center!_ **]**

 **[KAMIJOU** _blacked out!_ **]**

* * *

 **CHAPTER III Fin**

 **Season 1**

 **Next Chapter:** _The Bug Catcher and the Caterpie!_

 **A/N:** _Thanks for reading._

 _I really liked Pokemon Yellow growing up where you started off with Pikachu and got all three Gen 1 starters. Eevee was the rival's main Pokemon there so I thought it'd be fitting if Misaka the Level Five Pikachu found a rival in Mugino, the Level Five Eevee that can somehow shoot Flareon/Jolteon/Vaporeon death beams… I still don't know whether the beams are WATER-type or ICE-type since Ice Beam is a thing but not Water Beam. I'll go with water for now._

 _I hope you enjoyed the chapter. If you have any thoughts, feel free to leave a review._

 **World-building Corner:** Tokiwadai is a school for Pikachus.


End file.
